


论情敌如何成为情人

by Monster_RR



Category: Naruto, 佐鸣 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monster_RR/pseuds/Monster_RR
Kudos: 4





	1. 机甲大赛干架

一年一度的机甲大赛今年在木叶学院举行。木叶学院位于火之帝国上，虽然是叫火之国，但是火之国却是不折不扣地占领了整个星球。这颗星球枝繁叶茂，大片森林也随处可见，虽说绝大部分的地区已被划为居住区，建起了摩天大楼，但仍然有少部分地区没有开放，充斥着各种危险和怪物。但这些地方，恰恰是机甲系训练的绝佳场所。木叶作为全星系四大学院之一，机甲系的学生更是重中之重，承担起了未来对抗虫族保为帝国联盟的中坚力量。

而alpha作为上天赐予的基因礼物，更是拥有着beta和omega无法匹敌的力量与统筹感。也正因为如此，机甲系的学生基本上全都是alpha，只有极少数的beta也可以靠着绝佳的智力水平和操控能力分一杯羹。

绚丽的机甲与精彩的战斗让机甲大赛早就从校级之间的对抗上升成为了整个联盟关注的赛事。不过今年对于木叶学院的学生来说，还有更有趣的事情值得他们去关注——那就是木叶学院机甲系的第一名第二名将代表木叶学院参赛。前两名作为代表去参赛早已是板上钉钉的事情，但是今年二人的身份让人们关注起了出了赛事本身之外的事情。

那便是这两个人貌似还是情敌的关系。

据说二人对机械系的一个美貌omega都颇有好感，作为第二名的漩涡鸣人还时常会给那个omega送饭送情书。而作为第一名的宇智波佐助更是破例让这个omega登上了自己的机甲。三人之间的关系让所有人都默默吃起了瓜，期待着机甲大赛上会出现更有趣的事情。

...

现在已经是深夜，机甲训练室仍是一片灯火通明。广阔的训练场上一个矫健的身影在用力奔跑着，寂静的大厅里只回荡着他一人的剧烈喘息声。

鸣人作为alpha，已是千里挑一的好苗子。超强的身体素质，机敏的反应能力，让他轻轻松松就进了木叶学院的机甲系。自己虽然天赋并没有那么高，但也靠着非凡的努力成为了机甲系常年排名靠前的人物。

然而，他却从来没有拿到第一名的宝座。

想到此，他就心里一阵郁闷。他觉得自己实力并不比第一名差，但不知道为何在每次机甲模拟赛的时候总是会在最后一刻输给对方。在前几次输给对方的时候，鸣人还会去他的宿舍虚心求教，但每每都吃了闭门羹，对方更是连信息方式都不留一个。久而久之，鸣人也彻底失去了好脾气，只觉得那个可恶的第一名是个骄傲自大的混蛋。

更何况，最近还发生了一件让他更厌恶对方的事情。

思绪到此，通讯器上也刚好蹦出来了一条消息。

“鸣人～我的抑制剂快要用光了，你可以帮我去药店买一下吗？”

鸣人看着通讯器上的信息，不由得叹了口气。

——那个第一名的家伙，实在是太可恶了。

趁着omega临近发情期身子比较弱的时候，在校医院里骚扰了她。omega因为应激反应连去药店买抑制剂都不敢。一想到自己在机甲大赛的时候二人还要合作抗敌，他的心里就一阵堵的慌。

自己做到不去揍那小子就不错了，还谈什么冷静下来去和对方合作？作为一个道德高尚的alpha，鸣人最看不起的就是一些alpha同类仗着自己力气大去欺负弱小的omega。omega本来就应该是被捧在手心好好保护，第一名那个家伙竟然还下得去手去性骚扰？

鸣人喘着气停了下来，身体的疲惫让他直直地躺在了地上。他握紧拳头，两颊的金发因为汗水紧紧地贴在了脸上，包裹着一张红扑扑的脸，“等明天比赛结束后，我一定要找个机会揍他一顿！！！”

幽深的森林里，一黑一金两个机甲正合力和一只怪物战斗着。

那只怪物足足有数米长，像是巨蛇的变异体，蛇头上竟生生长出了两个巨大的犄角。犄角锋利的尖端正肆无忌惮地攻击着眼前两个机甲，它巨大的尾巴不停地摆动着，所到之处皆是一片尘土。不仅如此，周围高大的树木也是被拦腰折断，断掉的树枝交错落下，给两个机甲的行动带来了极大的不便。

“这到底是什么怪物！” 略带焦急的声音从金色的机甲里传来，“大赛指南里根本没有提到它！”话音刚落，那个怪物巨大的尾巴便扫了过来，险将其击中。

黑色的机甲当机立断使出烟雾弹，一瞬间黑色的烟雾弥散开来。黑色的机甲挟着金色机甲正欲离去，那怪物竟竟从烟雾中瞬移了出来。它的背上赫然长出了一双肉翅，扑扇着向金色机甲袭来。

那巨大的尾巴裹挟着巨大的力量，眼看着金色的机甲已无处可逃，即将被尾巴绞碎。电光火石间，黑色机甲突然爆发出了极大的力量，一股激光从机甲臂处射出，直直对准了粗壮的尾巴。怪物瞬间发出了惨叫，红色的血液喷涌而出，溅在了机甲外壁上。

但他们已经顾不上这些了，趁此机会两个机甲飞速跳跃着离去了。

不知过了多久，这对机甲才从飞速奔跑中停了下来。金色的机甲舱门随之打开，一个满身血污的青年摇晃着从机甲上跳了下来。他浑身脱力般躺在了草地上，胸口微微起伏，失神地望着头顶处严丝合缝的树枝。

这个破地方，连天空都看不到。

他伸出手摸向自己的心脏，那里还在剧烈跳动着。如果不是第一名这个家伙，他刚刚差点就被那个怪物腰斩了。

想到这，他突然察觉到一丝不对劲。怎么第一名那家伙还没有从机甲里出来？鸣人的心里缓缓升起一股不详的感觉，一个起身便站了起来，直直地往那黑色机甲处奔去。

黑色机甲背后的机舱门不知何时已经打开，鸣人悄悄探过身，只见到一个黑色身影正低着头靠在座位上，不知是死是活。

鸣人见此赶紧进入了机舱里，他扶起对方，只看到对方一张白皙的脸上洒落着深红色的血液，那血液沾染着黑色的头发，看上去有些惨兮兮的。鸣人其实还未见过这个第一名真实的模样，毕竟每次大家也都是坐在机甲里比赛，但他没想到对方的相貌会如此俊美出众，倒是和他心中的猥琐男的印象不一样了。他拍了拍对方的脸，想要叫醒这个人。

“第一名？第一名？”

黑发青年缓缓睁开双眼，但两只眼睛已变成了血腥的红色。他侧过头，便将目光对准了鸣人。一瞬间，鸣人差点松开了扶着对方的手。那眼神里的威压感比刚刚那怪物好像还要再浓烈一点。

“你...怎么了？”

“我没事。”黑发青年坐起身，他轻阖双眼，头顶上的血液随之顺着高挺的鼻梁流了下来。

“你看起来并不像没事的样子，”鸣人想了想还是说道，“机舱内空气不好，我先扶你下来。”

黑发青年默不作声，但在鸣人准备扶起他的时候却突然冷冷地说了一句，“你最好此时别碰我。”

想到这人是自己的救命恩人，鸣人将内心的火气压了下来。“先别扯什么自尊心，我们先下来用药物做个紧急处理，你浑身流的血太多了。”

黑发青年听到后，缓缓转过头，那双红色的眼睛直直地望着鸣人。鸣人内心有些发怵，但是他怎么可能在自己讨厌的人面前流露出半点脆弱，强硬着开口道，“快点快点！”

黑发青年听到后便自顾自地站了起来，鸣人此时才发现对方竟比自己高了半头。他内心有些郁闷，但还是扶着对方下了机甲。

鸣人把对方扶到了一棵大树旁，直到看到他靠着树躯开始闭目养神，才放心地坐在了一旁。

“刚刚...谢谢你救了我。” 鸣人挠了挠脑袋，“要不是你，我可能就要折在这次比赛里了。”说完，鸣人偷偷看向对方，只见黑发青年仍旧一副不受影响的冷淡模样。

鸣人刚想叫他第一名，却发现自己连对方的名字都没记住。

“喂，第一名！”鸣人朝他喊去，“你叫什么名字？”

黑发青年终于睁开眼睛看了看他，那双眼睛里的红色似乎是褪去了些。他张开薄唇，声音有些喑哑，”宇智波佐助。”

“那宇智波，”鸣人见他终于开始搭理自己了，他望了望四周，开口问道，“你知道这里是什么地方吗？我怎么觉得这里和地图里不太一样。”

“我们早不在火之国的星球上了。”宇智波冷淡的声音响起，“那个怪物是不可能在火之国存活的。”

“什么？！”鸣人坐直身体，“我们什么时候被传送过来的？”

“就在见到怪物的一瞬间。”说到此，宇智波似乎突然不舒服了起来，他捂着胸口，像是在极力忍耐着什么，那张冷淡的脸上因为疼痛也开始出现了波动。

“你没事吧？”鸣人急忙跑到对方身边，想要拿包裹里的药去帮他治疗。

“别管我。”黑发青年只是冰冷地回了一句。他瞥着眼看向鸣人，那双蓝色的眼睛正焦急地望着自己，“你自己找个地方先休息吧。”

“我怎么可能丢下你？” 鸣人有些气恼，语气都变得抓狂了起来，“我们是伙伴不是吗？”

“你会后悔的......”宇智波低声喃喃了一句，便昏了过去。

鸣人没有听清他最后一句说了什么，他看着对方虚弱的脸，只得背起了这个身材比他还要高大的alpha。他拿走了两个机舱里的医疗包，随手关掉了两个机甲的舱门。虽然这里不可能有什么人过来，但保险起见还是关掉为好。

手臂上的智脑已经快要电力不足了。鸣人望了望头顶上盘绕错节的树枝，杜绝了心中用光能充电的可行性。

“智脑，帮我找到附近最安全的躲避地。”话音刚落，智脑上便显示出了一个红色的点。

“山洞，离这里2公里远，靠近水源...”鸣人看着智脑上的信息，兴奋地说道，“谢谢你智脑！帮我大忙了！”

宇智波醒来的时候天色已经黑了。他掀开了盖在自己身上的毯子，面前正燃着一处篝火，橙色的火光照亮着四周。他环顾四周，自己好像是在一处山洞里。

鸣人见他醒来，一路小跑赶过来，脸上露出了大大的笑容，“宇智波！你终于醒了！”

宇智波不动声色地问道，“我们是在哪？”

“这是智脑帮我们找到的最近的安全的地方。” 鸣人说着脱下了上衣，露出了上身处舒张的肌肉线条，“我刚刚在旁边的河水里洗了个澡。但这里的水好奇怪，有股奇怪的味道，你闻到了吗？”

宇智波不露痕迹地垂下视线，“你去帮我接一杯水过来。”

鸣人点了点，不一会便举着一杯水回来了。

宇智波接过水，他轻轻嗅了片刻。突然，那张冷淡的脸上眉头皱起，他看向鸣人，只见那残留的水珠正顺着腰间的线条滚下。

“这个星球有古怪。”宇智波抬起头，“这里的一切都有着催化剂的作用。”

“催化什么？” 鸣人迷惑地问道。

“你在用河水之前都不用智脑检测的吗？”宇智波不冷不热地接了一句，“这里所有的一切都可以促进信息素分泌。”

鸣人见他略带着嘲讽的语气，难得的没有顶嘴，“所以这里的怪物才会这么大？”

宇智波点了点头，便没吭声了。鸣人见对方止住的话语，只觉得面前这个宇智波佐助说话只说一半，就像个闷葫芦，心里有点着急。

“那你好些了没？”

“好些了，多谢。”宇智波的声音平淡地响起。

鸣人见此松了一口气，“那我们就先休息吧，今天都太累了，明天还不知道会有什么危险。”鸣人刚还想再说些什么，而对方已经闭上了眼睛，只得找了一处山壁合着毯子躺了下了。

夜晚的风有些微凉，森林里一片寂静，甚至连虫子的声音都没有。

鸣人蜷缩在毯子里，身体有些瑟瑟发抖。突然，一处热源向他靠近，他本能般靠了过去，却又在一刹那凭借着训练意识张开眼睛醒了过来。

“...宇智波？”鸣人松了一口气，揉了揉眼睛坐起身子，毯子从他光裸的上半身滑了下来，“你大半夜不睡觉有什么事吗？”

但黑发青年并未吭声。他缓缓向鸣人走近，篝火的火光映着那张俊美至极的脸，似乎闪烁着不知名的情绪。

鸣人不喜欢仰视别人。他靠着墙壁站起了身子，打着哈欠埋怨看着这个队友，“到底怎么了？”

黑发青年突然将头靠在了他的肩膀上。鸣人被惊得差点跳了起来，但是宇智波的一只手已经牢牢箍住了他的肩膀。那巨大的力气连他这个alpha也弄不动。

“发生什么了？” 鸣人强迫自己冷静下来，他侧着头问向靠在他身上的青年。

宇智波并未回复他，只是将另一只手臂缓缓伸向了鸣人光裸的脊背。

“你好香。”宇智波靠近他的耳边低声说道。

鸣人心里咯噔一声，他想要反抗，却发现身体已被对方嵌入了双臂之间。黑发青年嗅着他脖子上的腺体，鼻息的热气让鸣人不禁开始颤抖起来。

“混蛋，你不会发情了吧...”

话音刚落，宇智波像是终于舍得从他脖颈处离开，抬起头直直与鸣人对视着。

那双黑色的眼睛深不见底，像是要透过灵魂深处。

鸣人的心底升起一丝恐惧，但他仍大声喊着，”你干什么？我是alpha啊！“

”你在我面前脱掉上衣不就是为了勾引我吗？”

“什么鬼？！”鸣人又气又急。但对方已经将手指沿着尾椎缓缓伸入了臀缝中。

“我要肏你。”

黑发青年俊美的脸上依旧面无表情。他黝黑的瞳孔中映着对方惊慌的神色，却又将手指深深陷入了进去。


	2. 被操熟的alpha

鸣人被一个反手从背后压住。他的下巴磕在了地上，虽然有毯子隔着，但是也免不了让他吃痛一声。

“妈的...”鸣人咬牙切齿。身后的青年用另一只空下来的手抚摸着他陷下去的腰线，带着茧子的手指轻触着光滑的肌肤，不断地揉捏着。

鸣人想要立起身子反击，但奈何一双手被压得死死的，连动都动不了。

宇智波似乎是对眼下的身体很满意，手掌从脊背逐渐抚摸到鸣人的脖颈处。他用手摸着那里软软的腺体，鼻子微动，嗅着那里发出的信息素，不自觉又加重了手中的力度。

“你的信息素很好闻。”宇智波伏在了鸣人的脊背上，他用牙齿轻咬着那里的腺体，声音带上了一丝低沉。

鸣人嘴里不住吐着脏话，咒骂着身上的人。宇智波微微皱起眉头，他将手指插入了那个不断张着的嘴巴里，指腹不断搅动着。

鸣人骂人的话戛然而止，他的一双蓝色的眼睛圆睁睁地瞪着压制着他的黑发青年，一双眸子里满是愤恨。

黑发青年的信息素充斥着鸣人的鼻间，但他只想吐。他怀疑宇智波是不是有什么毛病，作为一个alpha竟然会觉得另一个alpha的信息素好闻，一般alpha之间释放信息素只有在打架或者是争夺omega的时候才会互相释放，目的也是为了吓住对方，展现作为alpha的实力。但他长这么大，还是第一次见到有alpha发情释放信息素的时候会想上另一个alpha的。

但他的嘴巴被几根修长的手指不断搅动着，一句话也说不出来。

“你乖点的话，一会儿好受些。”宇智波声音有些低哑，对着他的耳朵说道。

鸣人心里一阵惊慌，身子挣扎地更加剧烈了。

宇智波见此，突然一口咬在了鸣人的腺体上，他挟制着鸣人的身子，狠狠地将自己的信息素注入了进去。鸣人瞪大了眼睛，脖颈间被强制注入的抑制力量将他的身体一瞬间变软了。

鸣人使出全身的力气，开始用自己的信息素对抗着外来者。但这抵抗并没有维持太久，慢慢的，鸣人觉得双眼开始变的模糊，脑子也逐渐昏沉。他的全身发热，无力地倒在了地上。

宇智波将手指抽了出来，指尖夹带着几根银丝，在昏暗的灯光里附上了淫靡的色彩。

鸣人喘着气，只觉得浑身发热，眼前一阵恍惚。他靠着仅存的一丝意志力扭头咒骂着眼前的人，“你他妈的变态......”但他双眼湿润，眼角带泪，早已没了威慑力，配上一副还带着婴儿肥的脸，反而有种奇异的脆弱感。

宇智波眯了眯眼睛，继而松开了挟制着鸣人的手。一瞬间，鸣人便无力地趴在了地上，他嘴里微微喘着气，一身薄薄的肌肉随着呼吸起伏，蜜色的肌肤在篝火昏暗的照射下闪着光泽。

宇智波将鸣人翻了过来，一瞬间，那饱满的胸膛也袒露了出来。

“混蛋...不要碰我...”似乎还保留了最后一丝意识，鸣人失神地望着眼前的人，嘴里喃喃道。

宇智波垂下视线，他的双手开始揉捏着鸣人饱满的胸脯。柔软的胸肉在他手中成了各种形状，红色的乳尖早已微微立起，可怜巴巴地张在空气中。

他的脑海里一瞬间浮现出了鸣人抱着孩子喂奶的情景。那幼小的婴儿张着嘴巴吮吸着鸣人的乳尖，这双饱满的奶子里满是香甜的乳汁。婴儿吃着一边的时候，另一边的乳尖还在滴着白色的乳汁，流入了小腹的肌肉上。

宇智波依旧挂着一张面无表情的脸。但硬的发胀的下体早已暴露了他的真实情绪，他暂时停下了揉捏着鸣人胸肉的手，转而慢慢褪去了鸣人下半身早已松垮的裤子。

鸣人本身对alpha没什么戒备，更没料到宇智波这个alpha会在大半夜强奸他，下半身穿的裤子既休闲又舒服，因而只是一下子就被褪了下来。而作为alpha，鸣人下半身二两肉的体积也是不容小视。不过这二两肉的大小在“第一名”面前明显就不够看了。

宇智波轻轻抚摸着鸣人的阴茎。鸣人张着嘴微微喘着气，露出了半截嫣红的舌尖。

接着，宇智波弯下了身子，他开始吻着鸣人饱满湿润的嘴唇。鸣人张着失神的双眼与他对视，眼中满是平日里看不到的无助和脆弱。同时，他手中的动作也没有停下，抚摸间，鸣人的下体也逐渐立了起来。

宇智波将手逐渐移到了鸣人的后穴处，那里早已湿泞一片，粘稠的液体顺着穴口壁流出，将宇智波的手掌上染上了透白色的液体。

“你的下面好湿。”宇智波看着鸣人的眼睛说道。鸣人似乎听到了，又似乎没听到，他呜咽了一声，后穴处流出了更多的液体。

宇智波眸色更深，他低头，白皙高挺的鼻梁微微蹭着鸣人的腺体——那里已经满是自己信息素的味道了。

接着，他起身张开了鸣人修长的双腿。鸣人浑身无力，小腿只能挂在他的手臂上，一副任由别人操控的模样。宇智波将早已硬得爆炸的阴茎凑近穴口，只是进入了一个前端，穴口嫩滑的壁肉便像无数张小嘴一样吮吸着，分泌出了更多的粘液。接着，他挺了挺身子，紫红色的阴茎便完全没入了。

鸣人喘着气大口呼吸着，脸上满是难耐的神色。宇智波将鸣人抱起，双手抚摸着鸣人的脊背，一双黑色的眼睛已经变成了暗红色，紧紧地盯着早已意识不清的鸣人。

虽然作为alpha虽然没有宇智波高大，但鸣人也是不小的一只。可宇智波双手依旧有力地挟着他的身体，一上一下的运动着。起伏间，穴口的被青筋暴起的紫黑色阴茎掀出了红嫩的穴肉，每次抽插，鸣人都会浑身颤抖，嘴里发出细弱无闻的呻吟。

充实饱满的胸肉在上下起伏中不断晃动，鸣人的身上起了一层薄汗，乳尖上的汗珠随着运动滴下，落入了两人的的连接处，滚烫的温度让周遭的暧昧气息更是火热。

虽然后穴处流了不少水，但是作为一名alpha，鸣人的生殖腔仍是较为隐蔽的。宇智波变换着角度，有力的双手托举着鸣人的身体，终于在抽插了数下后找到了一处柔软至极的嫩肉。他向那处靠近，鸣人立马夹紧了穴口，加深的紧密感让二人都加大了喘息。

被奸入的痛楚终于将鸣人从着无尽的挨肏中找到了自己的一点意识，但他的声音早已破碎不堪，一句完整的话都说不出来。

“宇智波...不要进入那里...”鸣人的双眼湿润的看着眼前的黑发青年，残留的警觉本能让他醒来了一丝意识。他呜咽着，声音断断续续的，“...alpha不能...被alpha标记...”

宇智波没有吭声，只是托着鸣人的臀部将下体越嵌越深。alpha的本能让他打开了更深处的肉穴，将自己硕大的阴茎狠狠地插入进去。随后，张结打开，alpha将自己的精液狠狠灌入了身下雌兽的身体里。

鸣人哽咽了一声，也随之射了出来。

一阵喘息后，宇智波将鸣人抱入怀中，二人浑身都汗津津的。他们双眼不自觉地注视着对方，二人的信息素相互缠绕着，混合在释放出的体液中，早已分不出彼此。不知是从谁开始，二人开始浅浅地交换着吻。他们交换着口中的液体，将吻越加越深，逐渐融入了这无边的夜色与篝火中。

......

第二天，宇智波忽然醒了过来。他张开眼睛，发现自己正紧紧地抱着鸣人。一瞬间，晚上颠鸾倒凤的记忆涌入脑海，宇智波看着怀中金发青年青紫的身体，下体却又不知道什么时候硬了起来。

宇智波脸色微红，他将鸣人叫醒。只见鸣人睁开双眼，那双蓝色的眼睛湿润无比，却带着难以割舍的爱恋与依赖。

“佐助...”鸣人红着脸小声说道，“你昨天把我后面操的好痛。”

一阵红色立即袭上了宇智波白皙的脸颊，他轻咳了一声，手却不自主的揉向了鸣人挺翘的臀部，“对不起。”

昨天在使出那个被封闭的力量救出鸣人后，宇智波就知道自己的身体肯定要不受控制的爆发，但是他也没想到这次的爆发竟然是信息素的不受控制。

鸣人的眼睛依旧湿润，汗湿的金发贴在他光洁的额头上。他轻轻将脸凑到了宇智波的手掌边，抬头看着眼前俊美的黑发青年，心中有着说不清的满足感。

“我好想和你永远在一起，”鸣人抒发着心中的依赖感，他的神情带着一丝委屈，“你不要离开我...”

宇智波微微一愣，但转而也将鸣人抱起，看着眼前的人低声说道，“我不会抛弃你的。”

二人就这样黏黏腻腻的过了好几天。

不知道是因为被标记了还是怎么样，鸣人总是抱着一副患得患失的表情向宇智波求爱。要么让宇智波当面保证和他永远在一起，要么在晚上入睡前脱下衣服，湿辘着眼神张开了自己修长的双腿，哭着求着让宇智波舔舔他的小穴给他治疗伤口。

宇智波自然每次也无法拒绝。几天没羞没臊的生活下来，鸣人浑身的青紫痕迹有增无减，胸前的软肉更是红肿的很，乳尖更是圆肿肿的比以前大了好几倍。

宇智波还会让鸣人高潮时红着脸叫他老公，冷着一张俊脸让鸣人捧着红肿的胸肉给他乳交。

二人干尽了所有的事情，直到一星期后，救援的飞船才姗姗来迟。

他们的机甲被救援队的人收走，佐助用一张毯子裹着鸣人的身体抱着他坐上了救援的飞船中。救援队的人见此还夸他们友谊深厚感情好，佐助也只是报以礼貌的点头微笑。

似乎是被操的太狠了，鸣人在宇智波的怀中整整睡了一天。直到飞船已经驶出了这个星球所在的星系，鸣人才转转悠悠地睁开眼睛醒了过来。

像是意识终于被完全收回，鸣人的脑子感到前所未有的清醒。可清醒的同时，是浑身的酸软和疼痛。他低头看着自己红肿的胸肉，一瞬间那段交欢的回忆涌入到了脑海中。

恰巧此时宇智波走了进来，他虽然依旧是一副没什么表情的脸，但是眼神里却带着一丝罕见的温柔。

“醒了？”宇智波端着一杯牛奶走到了鸣人的身边，他看着眼前的人，目光如水。鸣人的头发乱糟糟的，趁得一双圆圆的眼睛甚是可爱。宇智波忍不住伸出手揉了揉鸣人杂乱的头发，“那里还疼吗？”

鸣人瞪大眼睛看着他，眼中满是不可置信，结结巴巴地说着话，“我...你...”

“怎么了？”宇智波以为鸣人不舒服，一双好看的眉头夹紧，伸出手准备抚摸鸣人的脸颊。

但鸣人一巴掌将他的手打开，红着脸大声道，“走开！你这个强奸犯！”

宇智波的脸色慢慢变冷，他收回了手，声音也恢复了之前的冷淡模样。

“你说什么？”宇智波盯着鸣人，一字一句的说话。他的语气平缓，不见一丝愠怒。但却让鸣人实打实地打了个寒颤。

“你他妈的...强奸我，你这个强奸犯。”鸣人向床的后边坐过去，想要离眼前的人远一点。

“我们算是合奸吧。”宇智波的声音响起，一张俊美的脸冰冷无比，“是谁前几天还抱着我叫老公，让我操你。”

“滚！滚！”鸣人捂着耳朵大叫着，“你就是个强奸惯犯！你不仅侵犯omega，连alpha都要强奸！”

“什么omega？”宇智波的眉头皱起，他靠近眼前已经有些情绪崩溃的金发青年，一字一句地说道，“你说清楚一点。”

鸣人咬牙切齿地看着他，“医药系的那个维多利，她亲口和我说你把她绑到了你的机甲上，趁着她没有吃抑制剂，侵犯了她。”

“是吗？”宇智波的眸色加深。他站直了身体，将牛奶放在了鸣人的身边，“你记得喝牛奶。”

鸣人并没有理他。但宇智波看着也没生气，而是继续说道，“你这几天先好好休息吧，一切事情等回到木叶学院再处理。”

鸣人拿起牛奶，愤恨地喝了一大口，眼神里像是冒出了火焰。

宇智波看着他嘴角的牛奶渍，眼神微暗，“我这几日不会再见你，你好好休息吧。”

但鸣人已经扭过头去，像是再也不想见到他。

宇智波见状脸色依旧未变，他转身从屋子里走了出去，一双黑色的眸子瞬间变得沉重起来。

“维多利...”


	3. 道德败坏的alpha

这一个星期里，鸣人和宇智波没有说一句话。二人仿佛是计算好了时间，就连吃饭也不会碰到一起。

鸣人身上的伤一直到了两三天后才渐渐好透，在那个怪异星球上的荒唐日子仿佛是久远的一场梦。当时由于信息素冲昏了大脑，鸣人脑子里的记忆也都是淫乱又朦胧，除了一次又一次被插入生殖腔的痛苦还残存在了他的脑海里，一直没办法忘掉。

“反正回到火之国，一切都会结束了。”鸣人默默地安慰自己。

跳跃了不知道多少个时间点，一个星期后飞船终于回到了火之国。

正如鸣人所期盼所想，宇智波在下了飞船后迅速带着他那个黑色的机甲消失了，不知道去了哪里。鸣人见此松了一口气，心里却莫名有些闷闷的。

“明明自己是被强的那个人，为什么第一名那个家伙比我跑的还快。”鸣人略带抱怨地想着。他的机甲也被飞船上的修理工给收拾好了，终于可以被顺利收到智脑里。

鸣人将一切打理好，准备去宿舍整顿一下。但他刚下飞船，远远就看见一个漂亮的omega朝自己跑了过来，那个omega浑身散发着诱人的香气，让鸣人不由得晃了神。

“鸣人，”omega顺从地抱住了鸣人的胳膊，眨着一双水灵灵的眸子，“你去哪里了？要让我担心死了。”

“我比赛的时候遭遇了意外...”鸣人不露痕迹地向后趔了一下，他朝着omega露出了微笑，“维多利，你最近还好吗？”

“我好多了，”维多利脸蛋有些发红，她看着鸣人帅气的脸颊轻轻低下头，小声说道，“我真的好担心你啊，其他学院的参赛者都回来了，你一直都没回来，我还以为你出事了。”说罢，她的声音微微颤抖起来，好似是要哭泣的样子。

鸣人最见不得omega哭了，他手忙脚乱地挠着头，半天后才说，“那个，我是皮糙肉厚的alpha，肯定不会这么轻易就出事的！”

“嗯嗯。”维多利微微点头。

“如果没事的话，我现在要先回一下宿舍，”鸣人看着维多利抱着他的手臂，有些不自在，“在外面这么久了，我想去收拾一下。”

“我可以帮你收拾宿舍的。”维多利抬起头看向鸣人。

鸣人看着她微微扬起的细白脖颈内心突然有些烦躁，“不用了不用了。我一会还要去和老师汇报这次的比赛内容。”

“好吧...” 维多利的声音有些伤心，但是她话音一转，“明天机甲学院要给你和宇智波佐助举办欢迎会，我可以当你的舞伴吗？”

鸣人还不知道明天有欢迎会这种事情，但是拒绝一个omega属实不太好，只能僵硬着点了点头。

维多利见状开心地抱了鸣人一下，一瞬间omega的信息素冲上了鸣人的脑门，让他莫名有些作呕。

鸣人强忍着不适，笑着将维多利轻轻推开，“我们明天见吧。”

维多利羞涩地点了点头，轻快着脚步离去了。

鸣人到此才松了一口气。他环顾四周，发现周围不少人举起智脑像是拍下了刚刚维多利抱他的一幕。直到看到鸣人的眼光看向他们，才收回智脑，装作什么都没看到的样子。

鸣人叹了口气，不知道明天学院论坛又会出现什么乱七八糟的帖子。

而一个念头突然在脑海里闪起——

明天肯定又要在欢迎会上见到宇智波佐助那个家伙了！

想到此，鸣人更加烦恼了。他揉了揉一头本来就凌乱的金发，脸上闪过数个表情，最后认命般朝宿舍走去了。

...

没有想到学院这么舍得花钱，一个欢迎会竟然也搞的金碧辉煌，热闹无比。

鸣人身上穿了他唯一的正式礼服。军装式的设计将他的身材勾勒得修长有型，他的上衣挂了几个之前机甲比赛拿过的奖章，配上一头打理好的金色头发，在大厅的灯光下闪闪发亮。

鸣人刚一进入大厅，众人的视线就像他投来。鸣人不适应地轻咳一声，顺手拿起身旁的一杯果子酒轻酌起来掩饰自己的无措。

人群慢慢又开始热闹起来，鸣人才在心里舒了一口气。他越过人群看向大厅的中央，只见一个高大的黑发青年穿着一身合体的西装，正和院长说着话。鸣人眯了眯眼睛，想要看清此人是谁，不料那个黑发青年竟突然转过头来。一瞬间，二人目光相遇，鸣人差点把手上的酒洒在了自己身上。

宇智波佐助？

鸣人强壮镇定，想着不能在此人面前示弱，便挑衅地对着对方笑了一下。但宇智波依旧毫无表情，挂着一张俊美冷漠的脸不知道脑子里在想着什么。

鸣人内心莫名有些生气，他的手臂此时突然被轻轻拉住。鸣人转头一看，维多利穿着一身华丽的白色裙子正脸蛋微红地看着他。

维多利作为医药系的系花，平时已经是无比出众，更别提像现在这样全力地装扮了。

维多利轻轻拽着鸣人的衣袖，平时婉转的声音竟有些激动，“鸣人，我今天是第一次见到你穿礼服的样子呢。”

“见丑了。”鸣人轻咳一声，“我也只是找出来了这一件，平时都没穿过。”

“你今天真的好帅。”维多利眼睛亮亮地看着他，“一会我可以和你跳舞吗？”

鸣人转头看向大厅中央，一群青年男女正揽着腰亲密地跳着舞。想到一会自己如果和维多利跳舞，也要搂着对方的腰时，鸣人从心底生出了一种排斥感。

他脑子里转了一百遍，想着怎么拒绝维多利。不料，院长正一脸笑吟吟地向他走了过来，他的身后跟着一脸冷淡的宇智波，不知道两人刚刚聊了什么。

“鸣人啊，”院长走近，他拍了拍鸣人的肩膀，一脸欣慰的样子，“这次多亏你和佐助立下了功劳找到了那个星球。那个星球可是很有研究价值呢。”

“我们也只是意外地被传送过去。”鸣人摆了摆手，他轻轻向后轻瞥，宇智波依旧面无表情，但鸣人脑子里突然想起了那些颠鸾倒凤的日子，不由得脸颊一红。

“院长。”宇智波的声音突然响起。

“哈哈哈我差点忘记了。”院长转而说道，“鸣人，我需要你和佐助来我的办公室一趟。”

“舞会为什么要去办公室呀？多不好玩。”维多利的声音突然响起，她转手抱住了鸣人的手臂，小鸟依人地说道，“鸣人今天可是我的舞伴呢。”

院长笑着看着面前的二人，露出了会心一笑，但他还是摇了摇头，“不行啊，维多利同学。现在我要和鸣人商谈的事情很重要呢，不过我不会耽误他太多时间。”

听到此，维多利才不情不愿地松开了鸣人的手臂，要鸣人保证一会就要回来和她一起跳舞。

鸣人巴不得院长和自己聊个一天一夜得以翘掉这个舞会活动，但他一向是个尊重omega的好alpha，只能含含糊糊地答应了一声。

他刚点完头，转头就看见宇智波盯着自己，一双黑色眼睛没什么波动，但鸣人还是莫名打了个寒颤。  
很快，鸣人就来到了院长的办公室。院长拉着他和宇智波说了一堆废话，直到半个小时后，才宝贝地拿出来两个红色的药丸。

“这个是根据那个星球上的催化剂因子制作出来的药丸，”院长眼睛发亮地说道，“吃下去后可以扩大信息素范围，威慑敌人来增强自己的实力。医药系的教授们建议机甲系的学生可以试用一下。”说到此，院长发亮的眼睛开始看向他们二人，“刚好你们从那个星球回来，身体已经适应了这种催化剂，安全性有保障，你们俩试试这个药丸？”

鸣人脸色一垮，感觉自己被骗了的感觉。但他又实在不好意思拒绝平日里多对自己照拂的院长，就只能硬着头皮答应了。宇智波随后也点了点头。

院长见此眼睛都笑着眯成了一条缝，又安排道，“你们不要同时吃这个药丸，一个吃一个人不吃就可以了，对照一下看实力增强没有。”

鸣人接过药丸，闻着上面熟悉的味道，仿佛又回到了那个怪异的星球上。

“你们今天就可以吃，明天就给医药系的教授汇报实验成果。”院长又补了一句。

鸣人略微转头看向宇智波，却发现对方早已将药丸收了起来。

“我们要去那个训练室吗？”宇智波的声音突然响起。

院长摸了摸下巴，点头答应了。

但鸣人一脸懵，不知道对方口中的训练室是哪里。“你们说的是什么地方？”

院长看着鸣人一脸迷茫的样子，笑了笑，“忘记你没有拿过第一名了。那个训练室是专门开给第一名的福利，让他们可以不用预约时间直接训练。”

鸣人噎住，心灵仿佛遭受了一万点暴击。

院长摆了摆手，“你们快去吧，医药系的那几个教授催得太急了。”

宇智波点了点头转身正准备离去，却看到鸣人还在呆呆地立在原地。

“走了？”

“哦哦哦。”听到有人叫自己，鸣人才缓过神来。他悲伤地跟上了眼前这个常年霸榜第一名的脚步，内心充满了对自己恨铁不成钢的咆哮。

二人东拐西拐片刻后终于到了传说中的第一名训练室。

宇智波用智脑将门打开，一个帅气的黑色机甲赫然出现在了眼前。训练室的灯光随之亮起，鸣人终于看到了这个训练室的全部样子。

面积不大，但真的应有尽有。

从擂台到各种器材，再到记录训练体值的各种智脑，让人看了直眼红。

鸣人心情很难受，他真的差一点也可以享用这些东西了。

“你先还是我先？”宇智波的声音响起。鸣人转过身，看着他修长的手指夹着那颗药丸，一脸公事公办的样子，感觉自己更像丧家之犬。

“我先！”想起此药丸的作用，鸣人心里突然澎湃起了一阵豪气，说不定自己服用了这个药丸就可以打败面前这个讨厌人的第一名了！

说罢，他一口吞掉了那颗药丸。刚开始没什么反应，鸣人还以为是药丸出了问题。但片刻后，一股颤栗感猛然从脊椎骨升起，激烈的刺痛感让鸣人立刻双膝跪地，将双手撑在了地板上，头顶上的汗珠也一滴滴地滴在了地板上。不仅如此，鸣人的脖子上也传来一阵痛楚，他抚摸着出现阵痛的地方，自己的腺体竟然红肿得涨了起来。与此同时，一股青草味的信息素逐渐蔓延，充满了不大不小的训练室。

鸣人勉强抬起头，隐约间只看到宇智波将手指递入口中。瞬间，一股更为霸道的信息素席卷而来。但让人奇怪的是，青草味的信息素并没有表现出强烈的反抗意识，反而与这个霸道的信息素相互缠绕着，散发出了异样的气息。

鸣人膝下一软，直接瘫坐在了地上。额顶的汗珠已经将他的头发打湿，一头打理完整的发型早已凌乱不堪。

鸣人的眼神恍惚，只看到宇智波正一步一步地向他走过来。

随着眼前的青年越走越近，鸣人只觉得自己的心跳越来越快，浑身瘫软的同时竟有一丝难忍的酥麻感，似乎是想要让对方再靠近一点。

鸣人扶着自己的额头，想让自己清醒一点。但他的身体已经瘫软无比，连坐在地上都已经是极限了。

“怎么回事...这个药丸不仅没让自己变强，反而让自己变得更虚弱了...”鸣人恍惚地想着。然而不知不觉间，宇智波已经来到了他的面前。霸道的信息素猛然充满了鸣人的鼻间，但这alpha的信息素不仅没让自己抗拒厌烦，反而带来了一股难言的安心感。

“我...”鸣人抬起眼睛，刚想说话，便直直对上了一双黑不见底的眸子。

鸣人愣住，就连对方将自己分开双腿抱了起来都没有注意。他看到宇智波的额头上也溢着汗珠，从高挺白皙的鼻尖上滚落下来，一张俊美的脸上有着平日里难以见到的性感。

鸣人内心一动，他用双手抱住对方的脖子，湿润的眸子泛着泪光，“我...”只是一个字，鸣人就觉得自己再也说不下去了，他内心升起一股难言的渴望，只想靠近着眼前的人。

鸣人的衣服都已被打湿，一身礼服紧紧贴在了身上。浅色的军装裤将他的双腿显得更为修长，透视的布料里肌肉线条若隐若现。

宇智波轻眯眼睛，将鸣人抱到了训练室的床上。

鸣人无力地趴在床上，口里喘着气。他回头看向宇智波，只见黑发青年不知道什么时候将西装外套脱了下来，白色的衬衫包裹住了对方的修健的躯体——但鸣人知道那躯体下的力量是多么强大。

宇智波伸出手抚着鸣人的臀部。军装的紧身裤子轻轻地便将鸣人的臀部勾勒了出来，起伏的臀线被上身的外套遮住，掩盖起了迷人的风景。

紧身裤子并没有掩盖住臀部的绝佳手感，宇智波轻轻揉动着鸣人挺翘的臀部，柔软的臀肉在手掌里微缩变形。鸣人轻轻呻吟一声，将身子缓缓转了过来。

鸣人的一双蓝色眸子早已变得湿润无比，泛红的眼角处挂着几滴泪，配上红彤彤的鼻子，如果不是张扬的信息素，任谁也想不到这会是平日里厉害强势的alpha。

鸣人微微伸出舌尖，他将自己的手指插入了自己的嘴里，轻轻搅动着。他无助地看向眼前似乎冷静无比的alpha，只觉得一股瘙痒从后穴而起向着尾椎顺着脊骨直击天灵盖。

”好热...”鸣人轻轻叹了口气，他拿出手指，解开了自己的上衣。军装早已被他撕扯地不成样子，上面的几个徽章也不知道被扔到了哪里。鸣人又解开了里面的衬衫，露出了微微鼓出的胸肌，上面挺立的乳尖已变得嫣红无比，像是要涨奶一样。

但是眼前的alpha依旧一动未动。

鸣人心里有些生气，他强忍着瘙痒跪起身子，伸出手想要解开宇智波的衣服。不料刚一触碰，便是满手的火热与硬度。

“原来你的肉棒早就硬了。” 鸣人朝宇智波笑了笑，脸颊上的胡须微微勾起，带着一丝天真。

宇智波突然将他抱起。鸣人的双腿被迫岔开，那柔软的臀部隔着紧身的裤子与那火热的肉棒来了个正面接触。

鸣人口中轻轻呻吟了一声。他抬起眼睛，看到那双黑色的眼睛里早已充满了情欲，正紧紧盯着自己。

突然，黑发青年微微动起。火热的肉棒不断蹭着挺翘的臀部，直直地往臀缝里插。

鸣人大口呼吸，但是身后的瘙痒却一点没减少，反而被那肉棒蹭得不断流着水。

“你是阳痿吗？” 鸣人抓紧了宇智波的手臂，生气地看向对方。怎么眼前这个alpha一点也不懂事。

“我是不是，你马上就知道了。”宇智波的声音略带低沉，热气扫过鸣人的耳畔，又让鸣人的脸红了几分。

“那就进来...”鸣人抓紧对方的手臂，埋怨着说道。

宇智波表面上看起来镇定自若，手下三下两除二便把鸣人的裤子连带着军靴都脱了下来。一瞬间，火热的肉棒直直触碰着柔软光滑的肌肤，让二人都隐隐舒了口气。

后穴处流的水打湿在阴茎的头部，宇智波的嘴角突然轻轻勾起，声音低哑地说道，“鸣人，你后面可真会流水。”

鸣人仰着头看着宇智波更为性感俊美的容貌，也没听清对方在说什么，只觉得心口一窒，抬起身子便吻向了那双优美的薄唇。

宇智波看着投怀送抱的鸣人，用双手抱着鸣人劲瘦的腰部，抚摸着腰线间，将自己的下体埋进了那湿滑温暖的后穴。

一瞬间，鸣人便松开嘴唇大口呼着气。他微微喘息，二人的呼吸声混在一起，仿佛如世间最激烈的春药，又将情欲染深了几分。

鸣人上下摇晃着身体，不断吞吐着粗大的肉棒，他胸部的软肉也在随之晃动着，乳尖早已变得通红无比。

宇智波抬起手抚摸着涨红的乳尖，加深了眸色。“这里会出奶吗？”

鸣人听此，仿佛从无限的情欲里终于被扳回了一丝神智，“我是alpha啊...只有生过孩子的人....嗯....才会产奶...”

宇智波一声低笑，他亲吻着鸣人的汗湿的脸颊，说道，“你比omega流的水还要多。”

“混蛋...!”鸣人报复地抓紧宇智波手臂，指甲在在上面留下了几道抓痕。但宇智波并未在意，他将鸣人放到了在床上，转而抬起鸣人修长的双腿继续抽插着。

这个姿势让二人足以看向对方。鸣人舔了舔嘴唇上的汗珠，宇智波那张平日里冷漠的脸上终于因染上情欲而变了几分，一张出众的容貌更是夺目。

鸣人心里升起一股满足感，他嘴唇微张，叫了一声佐助。

宇智波沉声应了一声。在不知道多久后终于将滚烫的精液射入了鸣人的生殖腔内——虽然alpha的生殖腔隐蔽，但在星球上的那个星期他早就把鸣人生殖腔的位置给摸透了。

宇智波将鸣人重新抱起，性器依旧插在了对方的身体里。他的眼睛盯着鸣人随着喘气微鼓的胸部，眼神微闪，不知道脑子里在想些什么。

鸣人察觉到不对劲，低头便看到了宇智波诡异的眼神。他拍了拍对方的头，“你干什么呢？”

宇智波抬头看向他，一张脸又恢复到了面无表情的样子，但鸣人知道他的脑子里肯定在谋划些什么。

鸣人刚想出口损宇智波几句话，“啪啪啪”的鼓掌声蓦地在门口响起。几乎是一瞬间，鸣人的下半身已被宇智波用外套牢牢地遮住了。

鸣人被吓了一跳，转头向门口望去，只见维多利依旧穿着那身华丽的白色礼服，那张漂亮的脸仿佛在训练室的灯光下闪着光。

“感谢你们让我看了一出好戏。”慵懒的女声随之响起，“alpha上alpha，这可真是难得啊。”

“维多利...”鸣人瞪大眼睛，简直不敢相信眼前的一切。羞耻感让他昏胀的脑袋瞬间清醒了几分，可眼前的omega仿佛是变了一个人。即便是拥有相同的容貌，但此时维多利浑身高冷带刺的气质与平日里温婉的样子截然相反。

“鸣人...”维多利的眼睛里闪着怜悯的目光，“我这么喜欢你，还期待着你在那个星球上把宇智波佐助给杀了呢。”

“或者是你们都在那里死掉。不过，”维多利低声笑着，“现在这出戏更好看了。年级第一的alpha和年级第二的alpha公然鬼混，放到哪里也是爆炸性的新闻吧。”说罢，维多利举起胳膊上的智脑，继续说道，“可都在这里了哦。”

鸣人脸上一阵惨白，他这种alpha直男癌如果被其他人知道了自己被一个alpha给上了，还不如在那个星球上被怪物杀掉来得更痛快一点。

宇智波看着鸣人变换的脸色，将鸣人默默抱紧。

“你想要得到什么？”宇智波的声音不冷不热响起。

维多利听到此双眼立刻迸出了兴奋的目光，“果然是第一名，就等着你这句话了！”

“我本来是打算将你们二人放逐到那个星球上观察一下你们能不能活下来，现在我倒是有了更有趣的想法。”维多利轻抚着下巴，望着眼前的两个alpha，嘴角缓缓勾起，“你们俩生个孩子怎么样？”

*爆字数了！本来想完结的！发现写太多了！争取下章给它完结掉！


	4. alpha也可以生孩子

维多利撂下一句生孩子的话就离开了。

鸣人的身上依旧还裹着宇智波的外套，他后穴还插着一根火热粗壮的肉棒，滚烫的温度怒刷着存在感。

宇智波的外套上还带着有他独有的霸道凛冽的信息素，让鸣人的脸又红了半截。

“维多利到底想干嘛，什么孩子不孩子的。”鸣人戚戚地抬头，他的脑子还是有些混沌，被操的糊里糊涂的，半天还没缓过来。

宇智波低下头，他默默收紧了拢在鸣人腰间的手臂。鸣人眼角湿漉漉的，伴着红红的鼻头浑身溢满了与alpha气质不相符的味道。

“维多利似乎在做实验。”宇智波的声音有些喑哑。

“什么实验啊？”

“具体不清楚，但是和性别实验有关。”宇智波摸了摸鸣人头顶的金发，继续说道，“先前她设计让我带她去机甲上，便是和我挑明让我参加实验。”

“所以那个你性侵她的传言——”鸣人的小脑瓜似乎是突然明白了什么，将事情的前因后果都串了起来。

“是假的。”宇智波说道。他的眼睛直直地看着鸣人，神色带着一丝认真，“我和她没有任何的关系。”

”嗯嗯。”鸣人被宇智波盯得有些不自然，他心中像是舒了口气，连忙点了两下头，却又立刻低下了头。后穴的肉棒又热又烫，让他开始有些呼吸不顺畅了。

“...你能不能拔出来那个东西...”鸣人突然小声道，他半个身子靠在了宇智波的怀里，却一点都不敢抬头。

“对不起。”宇智波手臂收紧将鸣人的身子向上抬起，一瞬间，阴茎被拔出的声音在空荡荡的训练室里突兀地响起。这声音让二人都红了脸颊，眼神到处乱晃不敢看向对方。但似乎滚热的肉棒根本没软下来，头部依旧硬邦邦地戳着鸣人的屁股。

鸣人有些生气地抬头，便看见宇智波正望着他，那白皙的侧脸有些微微发红，高挺的鼻梁上还冒着几丝汗珠。

鸣人心中一动，开口说道，“你这个alpha硬得时间也太长了。”  
“...那你要怎么帮我？”宇智波眼眸一沉。鸣人被他瞧得不适，但是对方的信息素又让他无比依赖，一点都不想离开。

鸣人起身从宇智波身上坐了起来，他将双腿收起跪在了窄小的床铺上。他的下身早已完全赤裸，红彤彤的大腿内侧流淌着可疑的不知名液体。上身的衬衫也被撕得歪歪扭扭的，纽扣几乎要被扯掉，衬衫的缝隙间裸露着红肿的乳尖，配上一身蜜色的肌肤充满了情色感。

鸣人低头看着刚刚还在他身体里作威作福的硬邦邦肉棒，脑子里突然闪现出在那个星球上的事情，双颊红得更深了。

但他缓缓低下身子，用双手抚摸着那滚烫的性器，青筋暴起的阴茎立马弹跳了两下。鸣人抬起眸子，宇智波的脸上依旧看不出来什么表情，只是一双眼睛又黑又沉，让鸣人内心微微一颤。

鸣人轻阖双眼，心里似乎是下了什么决定。他低下头，伸出了嫣红的舌尖。一瞬间，湿滑柔嫩的舌头便已触碰上了滚烫的阴茎。

鸣人听到上方传来一声闷哼，心里扬起了几分诡异的得意感——如果能将面前第一名的冷淡面具打破也不失一种成就。

作为传统alpha的必备项目，鸣人之前在宿舍和一群alpha室友一起看过AO小黄片，他见到过柔媚的omega是怎么用一张小嘴将alpha爽上天的，但没想到自己现在竟然成了omega的那一方试图安抚眼前alpha的性器。

鸣人试图将阴茎埋得更深，但是实在是太长，他仅仅吞入了一半喉咙就传来了一股不适感。

“不要勉强。”宇智波的声音带着低沉。鸣人抬头，宇智波正轻轻抚摸着他的头顶，那张俊美的脸上闪过了几分忍耐，脖颈上的喉结滚动着。那一头坚硬的黑发也早已被汗湿，几缕发丝正耷拉在光洁白皙的额头上。

鸣人咽了口口水，突然发现眼前这容貌出众的人此时无比性感，心口不禁扬起一阵难耐之感。

他不管眼前的人到底是不是alpha，还是那个他一直讨厌的自大臭屁第一名，他现在只想与对方更近一些，更依赖一些。

鸣人将口中粗壮的性器吞得更深，终于在不知道多久之后，他的嘴巴已经快没有知觉的时候，对方才在他的口中释放了出来。

一瞬间，鸣人有些愣住了，不自觉间将口中的液体咽了下去。他抬起头，怔怔地望向对方，宇智波一手将他抱了起来。宇智波用指尖轻轻摩擦着鸣人红彤彤的嘴唇，他的神色如常，挟在鸣人腰间的力道却十分用力。

“鸣人...”宇智波声音低哑，叫着可怜兮兮的alpha的名字。他眼神深沉，用高挺的鼻尖轻轻蹭着对方的脸颊，转而亲吻起了对方饱满的嘴唇。

鸣人一惊，只能用双臂紧紧抱着对方，他的嘴唇被对方有力的唇舌撬开，似是毫无防备之力，只能将自己湿软的舌尖与对方紧紧缠绕起来。

对方的信息素越来越强，鸣人只觉得脑子愈加昏沉，失去意识前脑海里突然莫名其妙地闪过一个疑问。

“宇智波都不嫌弃自己的精液脏的吗？”

...

等鸣人醒来的时候，已经是第二天清晨了。

鸣人坐起身子，发现自己正在宿舍里。他穿着崭新的睡衣，浑身舒爽，一看就是被仔细清理过了。

鸣人脑袋还有点懵懵的，转头便看到宿舍里的老三正走了进来。

“你醒了？”老三看着他说道。

“嗯...”鸣人看着他，不知道该如何开口。半天后，才问道，“我昨天是怎么回来的？”

“你昨天可是被传说中的第一名那个家伙送回来的。”老三看着他说道，嘴里满是好奇，“他当时还抱着你，我和宿舍其他的人问他发生什么了，那个第一名都是说你们之间发生了一些事情。到底是什么事情啊，鸣人？”

鸣人内心尴尬又惊慌，他总不能说自己被对方操了个透，然后自己又为对方口交最后被吻得昏了过去这种话吧。

“这个...”鸣人有些支支吾吾。

“这有啥不好意思的？”老三突然说道，他用同情的眼光看着鸣人，“是不是你俩因为维多利打起来了？你还打输了？”

“啊，对对对。”鸣人狂点头，还好老三脑回路清奇，什么理由都能扯出来。

”兄弟啊，看开点，”老三走过来拍了拍鸣人的肩膀，叹了口气，“omega不是只有维多利一个人，天涯何处无芳草，你这么厉害肯定会有其他的omega会看上你的。”

鸣人僵硬地点了点头，内心嘀咕道，omega会不会看上我我不知道，但是自己已经和你口中的牛逼的第一名上了不知道多少次床了。

“什么？！有大瓜？”老三兴奋的声音突然响了起来，鸣人好奇地看向他，只见老三拿着手中的智脑凑了上来，“你看，维多利竟然在学校论坛上发帖了。”

鸣人心中突然升起一种不详的预感，他连忙向智脑上看去。只见一个被顶了无数个高楼的热帖赫然出现在了论坛首页上。

“今天晚上有震惊木叶学院的大瓜公布，”老三一字一句地念道，“当事人知道我说的什么，限一个小时内请当事人务必联系我，否则后果自负哦～” 

帖子的后面还配上了时下最流行的可爱表情包。鸣人心里却打了个冷颤，他当然知道维多利口中的瓜说的是什么。

鸣人内心已经慌成狗，表面还要在老三面前维持着镇定感。

“说不定只是维多利在开玩笑。”

“是吗？”老三疑惑道，不过他转而就爬到了自己床上玩起了游戏，“但这都和我无关啦，我就等着吃瓜了哈哈哈。”

见到老三走开，鸣人连忙打开了自己的智脑，才发现维多利早已给自己发了数条信息，但因自己刚刚醒来一条也没看到。

他打开维多利的信息，心惊胆战地浏览完那一条又一条的威胁语录，继而才抖着手指回了一条信息。

“你到底要干什么？”

“鸣人啊，你终于回复我了。是不是昨天被宇智波佐助操得下不来床，今天起来晚了。”

鸣人顿时觉得有些羞恼，但是仔细想一想对方好像也没说错，内心又涌出几分悲愤感。随后维多利又发来了几条信息。

“我昨天和你们说过了，希望你们配合我做实验。你来学校的咖啡厅来见我吧，一个小时之内我看不到你人的话，昨天那个有趣的视频就要被发出去了哦～”

鸣人刚想再问几句，只见对方的状态已经变成了下线模式。

“唉......”鸣人长长地叹了口气，只能认命般地换起了衣服。老三见他要出门，抬起眼问了一声，鸣人只能支支吾吾地说自己找维多利有事，继而在老三同情以及绿油油的眼神中飞奔而去了。

等鸣人赶到咖啡厅的时候，维多利正岁月静好地坐在咖啡厅的角落里，阳光洒在她秀美的脸上，一片祥和之感。

鸣人面如死灰地坐在了维多利的对面，根本不知如何开口。倒是维多利见到他依旧如从前般熟稔，一脸轻快的笑容像是什么都没发生一样。

但那张嘴一开口就没什么好话了。

“你昨天的确被操得有些惨啊。”

鸣人被搞了个红脸，根本不知道如何接话。

维多利吸了一口冰咖啡，继续说道，“那个视频竟然还挺好看，已经被我硬盘收藏了。”她笑盈盈的，眸子里似是充满了少女的情意，远处看着二人如同一对佳人。

“你到底要让我做什么？” 鸣人在内心叹了口气，艰难开口道。

“就是陪我做实验嘛，”维多利朝鸣人眨了眨眼睛，“宇智波佐助已经答应我了，你不会要爽约吧？”

“什么实验？什么答应你了？”

“就是我昨天说的alpha生孩子的实验啊，”维多利看着鸣人快要裂开的表情，笑容更深，“别害怕嘛，这个实验从来没人做成功过，我一个医药系还没毕业的学生怎么可能会成功嘛，你们就让我观察一下好不好～”

维多利眼睛眨了眨，可怜兮兮地看着鸣人，好像鸣人拒绝她就是天大的罪过了。

自己把柄被握在别人手里，鸣人怎么敢拒绝。“好吧...但是我答应你后，你要把视频销毁。”

“放心吧！”维多利兴奋地点了点头。她转身从书包里拿出了一瓶药物，脸上换上了一副认真的神色，“这瓶药一天三次你每天都要吃，直到把这瓶吃完。”

鸣人点了点头，心里想着就算我偷偷摸摸地不吃你也不知道。但维多利似乎猜到了她的想法，笑容里带上了一丝威胁，“如果被我发现你没按时吃药，第二天你和宇智波的视频就会被发送到各大视频网站。”

鸣人呆住，僵硬地点了点头。

维多利看到仿佛被吓到的鸣人，突然又恢复了平时弱不禁风的温柔表情里，“你快回去休息吧，记得吃完和我说一声哦～”

鸣人听完如获大赦，连忙从咖啡厅离开了。

维多利看着鸣人离开的身影，温柔的笑容里带上了一丝狡黠。

一会宇智波佐助也要来和自己谈判了。她已经拿下了鸣人，宇智波不是生孩子的那一方，更何况他看起来对鸣人如此挺上心，一定不会拒绝我白送给他的这个机会。

...

鸣人和宇智波数天都没见了。

与其说是没见，倒不如说是自己主动将宇智波的社交账号拉黑了，因而也不知道对方有没有联系自己。

而再次见到宇智波，便是月底的聚会。机甲系A班的班人神秘兮兮地告诉鸣人有聚会要参加，但并没有说明聚会的主题和内容。鸣人心存怀疑，但因为聚会会提供免费拉面，便一口答应了。

等到了现场，看到宇智波正一脸冷淡地坐在餐桌主位上，才发觉事情有些不对。

他随手拉过来一个过路的同学，问道，“今天到底是什么聚会？”

“今天是宇智波佐助的生日派对啊。”那个同学看了看他，“宇智波从来不办生日会，也不知道这次为什么突然办了起来。你看，全校的omega和beta都来了。”

鸣人看着对方眼里充满羡慕的眼神，只能道了声谢打算偷偷离开。但没想到，他刚转身便被班长拉住了。

“鸣人！你终于来了！”班长拉着他就往餐桌旁走，“你舍友说你前段时间和宇智波佐助打了一架，闹得很不开心，这次刚好宇智波生日派对你们聊一下嘛，说不定就聊开了。”

鸣人想要挣扎，但奈何班长的动静实在是有些大，已经把全场的注意力都引到了这边。一群omega看着机甲系第二名的出现脸上也开始蠢蠢欲动起来。

鸣人被班长拉到了宇智波旁边的座位上坐了下来，美名其曰促进同伴友谊交流。

鸣人僵硬地坐在座位上，眼神都不敢转一下。对方的信息素时有时无地传了过来，让鸣人更加紧张了。

但宇智波似乎也没有理他的打算，挂着一张冷漠的俊脸，举着眼前的杯子不知道在喝着什么东西。

餐桌上摆满了大大小小的礼物和甜品，还有班长一行人带来的烈酒，说是今天大家要玩个不眠不休。

气氛越来越热闹，桌子上的酒越来越少，所有人或多或少都喝了一点，每个人都开始有点醉晕晕的。

鸣人轻轻趴在桌子上，刚刚有几个omega走过来要和他喝酒，作为一个从来不会拒绝omega的alpha，他当然是全盘接受了。而全盘喝掉的结果便是现在这种样子。鸣人高估了自己的酒量，几杯烈酒下肚便开始有些晕乎乎了。

他趴在桌子上偷偷侧着脸，只见到几个肤白貌美的男女omega正缠着要宇智波的联系方式，约定之后的聚会时间。宇智波没有吭声，也不知道是答应还是没答应，只是一味地喝着杯子里的酒。

鸣人心里突然升起一股闷气。他猛地站了起来，不顾周围人奇怪的目光，直直地向门外走去。

聚会选的地址靠着一座山，鸣人出门便看到了不远处郁郁葱葱的树林。他脑子里突然又想起那个奇怪星球上的高大树木，心里也不知道来了什么冲动朝着树林里走了进去。

不知道走了多远，直到看到了一条小溪，鸣人才停了下来。他靠在一棵树干上，水边的微风吹了过来，才让他心里冷静了一些。

刚才宇智波和那几个omega靠近的画面又浮现在了他的脑海，鸣人心里有些难受，但他也知道alpha和omega亲近几乎就是本能，自己作为alpha也是会对omega偏爱一些，他也没什么资格去评价宇智波佐助。

鸣人默不作声地叹了口气，觉得自己是有些冲动了，打算转身回到聚会的地方。但他刚一转身，便看到一个修长高大的身影正直直地向他走来。

鸣人心里有些紧张，等到对方走近，他松了一口气的同时又开始不知所措起来。

”宇智波...佐助？”鸣人看着来人说道，“你怎么来了？”

来人却一声未吭，只是越走越近，直至二人之间的距离越来越近，只剩下了几公分。

鸣人不禁向后趔去，直到后背撞上了树干。宇智波挂着一张面无表情的脸，一双黑色的眼睛在黑夜中更让人无法看清。

“怎么了？”鸣人低声道，“你作为聚会主角不应该在里面吗？”

宇智波突然靠近，他将一只手臂撑在了鸣人的一侧，冷冽的声音随之响起，“为什么拉黑我？”

“我...”鸣人不知道如何开口，他抬头怔怔地望着对方。只见皎洁的月光洒在了宇智波的脸上，勾勒出了精致的下颌线。他看到那双优美的薄唇掩藏在了阴影里，闪着不知名的光泽。

“我觉得，”鸣人艰难开口道，“我们还是不要见对方为好。”

“是吗？” 宇智波突然将手指凑到了鸣人的脖颈处，他用指尖按压着那里柔软的腺体，不冷不热地说道，“你这里见到我便释放出了信息素。”

鸣人慌张地捂住脖子，“好斗的alpha见到另一个alpha也会释放信息素的。”

宇智波挑了挑眉毛，继而开口道，“我还不知道一个alpha释放的信息素会如此骚甜。”

鸣人的脸唰得一下红了，他支支吾吾地开口道，“我什么都不知道，你闪开让我走。”

但宇智波非但没有闪开，反而欺身向前。他用长腿抵住了鸣人身子，瞬间二人的下体微微碰撞。  
鸣人闻着对方口中无法忽略的酒气，缓缓瞪大了眼睛，“你怎么又...”

宇智波忽然低下头，用高挺的鼻尖轻轻蹭着鸣人的侧脸。

鸣人吸了一口气，宇智波的信息素已经将自己霸道地团团围住。对方口鼻中呼出的热气伴着浓重的酒气，让鸣人的脑子也开始慢慢昏胀起来。

“鸣人...”宇智波在他的耳边开口道，声音缓慢又低沉，”让我操一操...”


	5. 抱歉，对A可是王炸

鸣人脸色一红，想直接给宇智波一拳，不料对方反应更快直接将他反手靠在了树上。

鸣人和背后的树来了个正对正的贴脸。树干有些粗糙，鸣人的侧脸被划得生疼，他刚想转头骂身后这个粗鲁的alpha，一根又长又硬的肉棒已经凑到了臀缝里。

不止如此，宇智波低下头仔细舔着他脖颈处的腺体，舌苔的触感让鸣人微微颤抖。他闻到对方的信息素与酒精的味道乱七八糟地混合在一起，正缓慢地注入腺体里。

鸣人双腿发软，眼皮子都开始热了起来。那肉棒直直地顶着臀缝，这可怜的学院院服仿佛快要被戳破了。他动了动手腕，却发现对方不知道什么时候将他的双手绑了起来。一双有力修长的手掀开了上身的衬衫，一瞬间上衣的扣子分崩离析，弹跳着几下落入了旁边的草丛里。

鸣人心里一惊，他垂着眼望着脚下的草丛，却见到宇智波有力的双腿与自己的腿紧紧靠在一起。

那双手继续向上移动着，直至掌心与胸前的软肉触碰着。鸣人呼吸微微一滞，对方的手已经开始揉捏着柔软的胸。

“你的奶子好软...” 宇智波松开了口中的腺体，靠在鸣人的耳边轻轻说道。

宇智波口中的酒精气让鸣人有些恍惚，他扭了扭自己的身子，想要甩开胸腔作恶的手，“你这个变态，竟然喜欢摸alpha的奶子。”

”别动。” 宇智波突然加大了手中的力道。鸣人吃痛了一声，宇智波听到他的声音，将鸣人转过身来。

鸣人看起来有些糟糕。红红的脸颊，眼睛也变得湿漉漉的。白色的衬衫已经被撕开，胸前的两块已经肿了起来，红红的乳尖颤巍巍地立着，在微凉的夜色里轻轻发着抖。

鸣人想要将自己破裂的衬衫拢起来，可他双手不知道被什么绑住，怎么弄都弄不开。

“可不可以松开我？” 鸣人抬头问着眼前的alpha。

宇智波依旧没什么表情，一张俊美的脸上什么都看不出来。可与宇智波上过好多次床的鸣人当然知道眼前这人的表情从来和内心是不符的，不知道有多少次，眼前这个人都是挂着这张冷淡的脸将自己操的动都动不了，脸色越冷，几把越硬。

“你以后会和omega上床吗？”宇智波突然开口问道。

鸣人瞪大眼睛，这都什么问题。但考虑到对方口中的酒气，他知道宇智波肯定是喝醉了。

”你这个酒鬼，你也不是和一群omega还有beta喝了一堆酒嘛 ，还商量着下次什么时候聚会，你有什么资格开口问我？”

宇智波皱紧眉头，“我没有要和他们聚会。”

“那我看你坐在那也没有拒绝...” 鸣人撇开头小声嘟囔道。

“我当时在想你为什么要把我拉黑。”宇智波突然将鸣人抱了起来，他的双手有力地挟着鸣人劲瘦的腰部，将对方直直地抵在了树上。

“是我哪里做得不好吗？所以你才会把我拉黑。”

鸣人悄悄抬起眼睛看着宇智波，不料却正正碰上了对方的眼神。

那双黑色的眸子沉静如海，深不见底，又如同是波涛汹涌，翻滚着巨浪。

鸣人心里一动，内心涌起一阵复杂的情绪。他脑子里乱乱的，他不知道如何定位与眼前这位alpha的关系。说是竞争对手，却莫名其妙地一直在上床。可说情人又不是情人，他俩不仅都是alpha，而且更没有一个人说出来对对方的喜爱之意。他们两个人就这样不明不白地上着床，更像是炮友的关系，可又会有哪个alpha会找另一个alpha做炮友呢？

“那你以后会和omega上床吗？” 鸣人开口问道。

“不会。” 宇智波将手收紧，那张平日里冷漠的脸露出了罕见的认真神色。月光皎洁无比，轻轻洒在鸣人的脸上，将那双脆弱的眼睛毫无保留地显露了出来。鸣人的眼角不知道什么时候挂上了泪痕，脸颊也被树干蹭得红红的。

“我只想和你...”宇智波微微低头，他突然吻上了鸣人的眼角，将剩下的半句话隐在了轻柔的吻里。

鸣人微微睁大眼睛。他感受着对方的吻，突然明白了很多东西。

他眼睛发酸，心脏更是不由自主地跳了起来。鸣人侧过头，小声说道，“你这个笨蛋，快把我的手松开吧。”

宇智波一愣，一瞬间那手环便被解开了。

鸣人轻轻晃了晃手腕，他看着眼前的alpha，只见宇智波的神色中夹着一丝惊喜，虽然不明显，但还是被鸣人看了出来。

鸣人心口一动，他伸出手突然捏住了那张容貌出众的脸，报复般将脸颊捏得都变形了。

“如果不是你今天喝酒了，你把我绑起来我肯定要和你打一架。”

宇智波一动未动，他的目光注视着鸣人，容忍着鸣人在自己的脸上作威作福。

鸣人看着那双黑得发亮的眼睛，突然脸颊一红，将手松开了。

”鸣人，”宇智波突然靠近，那双优美的薄唇轻轻下垂，表情竟有点可怜巴巴地，“快帮你老公解决一下生理问题...”

“什么老公？！你说话注意点！”鸣人捂住脸，但还是控制不住地将手伸到了身下，摸住了那个硬邦邦的东西。

“说真的，就算是alpha你这也硬得过头了。”鸣人小声抱怨着。

宇智波像是轻笑了一声，一张俊美的脸更为生动。鸣人看着宇智波愣了一下，随后不由自主地微微低头，他怀疑自己会同意和宇智波发生关系，对方这张脸绝对占了不小的功劳。当然，这话他绝对不能开口说出来，要不然他第二天绝对会下不了床。

鸣人用手轻轻抚摸着那滚烫的硬棒，他常年作为单身汉，什么都不行但手活还是很可以的。他以为自己很快就能搞定小宇智波，但没想到对方的肉棒在他手中越来越硬，甚至又涨大了一圈，他甚至怀疑今晚宇智波喝的不是酒，是伟哥。

“你怎么还不出来...” 过了不知道多久，鸣人手都酸了，宇智波还没有出来的迹象。

宇智波突然将鸣人往上抱了起来，那个肉棒直戳戳地对准了臀缝，继而又摩擦着，滚烫着弹跳着与鸣人的臀部深度接触着。

“鸣人...” 宇智波仰头看着鸣人，他的声音低沉而有磁性，直直地撞进了鸣人的耳朵里。

“让我操进去...”

鸣人低着头看着眼前的alpha，宇智波的额头上冒着几滴汗珠，顺着那高挺的鼻梁流了下来。鸣人内心一动，将双手放在了对方的肩膀上，轻轻扬起头闭上了眼睛。

宇智波面上没什么表情，动作已经神速地将鸣人的裤子褪了下来。一瞬间，炙热的肉棒便凑到了穴口边。

鸣人张开口轻轻呻吟了一声，穴口处已经不由自主地流出了水。湿热粘腻的液体流入了肉棒的顶部，似是在做邀请。

宇智波紧紧抓着那柔软挺翘的臀肉，将下体深深地埋了进去。

强势的alpha一下又一下地将阴茎抽出又陷进去，穴口里的湿滑滚热的内部紧紧地纠缠着砌入的坚硬肉棒。而那本属于alpha的萎缩的生殖腔却在此时张开了，不断流动着液体，随着二人的连接处不断流了出来，甚至滴到了鸣人的大腿根处。

鸣人背靠着大树，被一下又一下地往上顶着。他浑身仿佛熟透了，夜晚微凉，但蜜色的肌肤像是冒着热气，不断燃烧着情欲。

他的双腿无力地挂在对方的手臂上，一只没有脱完的袜子凄凄艾艾地挂在了绷紧的脚趾上，显得凄惨又情色。那双肿胀的奶子更是随着身体的摇晃不断晃动着，红肿的乳尖张立在微凉的空气里，看着可怜极了。

鸣人被操得话都说不出来，嘴唇微张着不断喘着气。他轻阖双眼，一双蓝色的眼睛像是出了水，流动着泪珠，与浑身的汗水融合在了一起。

宇智波仰头看着鸣人，紧致的小穴包裹着他硬的快要爆炸的鸡巴，如同无数张小嘴吮吸着。他浑身爆发出alpha的占有欲，柔软的臀肉在他手中变形，被揉捏出了各种形状。他紧紧盯着那上下的摇晃的乳肉，一双黑色的眼睛更是深不见底。

宇智波将头埋在了鸣人的胸前，张开嘴吮吸着那早已红肿的乳尖和乳晕。

鸣人被他咬得发疼，晕胀的脑袋这才有了一丝清醒，“你不要咬好不好...再怎么吸...也不会有奶的......”

但对方像是根本没听进去他的话，动作根本没有停下来。鸣人想要阻止，但生殖腔被连续打开的快感让他很快继续陷入了欲望的漩涡里，无法自拔。

不知道过了多久，宇智波将鸡巴紧紧地嵌入了被操熟的生殖腔里释放了出来。

他此时也终于松开了口，抬头看向鸣人。

鸣人微微喘着气，一滴又一滴的汗珠随着那修长的脖颈流下，流入了比之前红肿了好几倍的乳头和乳尖上。

汗水让鸣人疼得打了个激灵，宇智波似乎是把胸前的两坨软肉给咬了破皮。

“宇智波，你是狗吗？” 鸣人低下头，看着眼前的alpha说道。

宇智波将鸣人的身子放了下来，但鸡巴依旧还插在小穴里。他看着鸣人，那张俊美的脸在情欲下性感无比，鸣人很快在他的注视里有些无措。

“听说omega生了孩子之后会出奶，”宇智波的声音缓慢地响起，“不知道alpha会不会...”

鸣人连忙捂住了面前这个口出狂言的人的嘴，“我怎么可能生孩子？”

宇智波挑了挑眉毛，伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔鸣人的掌心，吓得鸣人赶紧收回了手。

但鸣人脑子一转，突然想起来他这段时间一直吃的维多利的药，心中顿觉不妙。他连忙开口问宇智波，“你当时和维多利见面，她有没有和你说什么？”

宇智波听到这个名字表情明显有些不悦，“没什么，她只是告诉我我需要和你继续保持良好的关系，要不然她就会把视频发给各大媒体。还有...” 宇智波突然眸色一沉，看向鸣人，“她还说，如果我不抓住你的话，她就会把你夺走了。”

“你们之前真的没有什么？” 宇智波目光有些冰冷，不满的神色简直要写在了脸上。

“我和她真的没什么。”鸣人举起右手做发誓状，“每次都是她要找我帮忙，我没有主动找过她的。”

宇智波面无表情地点了点头，但鸣人还是看出了他的不满，只能结结巴巴地开口说道，“我...我以后也不会和omega待在一起的。“

”宇智波佐助————漩涡鸣人————”

远处突然传来了班长还有A班其他几个同学的声音，鸣人见状急忙将身子往后撤离，一瞬间肉棒离身发出了啵的一声响。鸣人脸色一红，但他也管不了这么多，急忙套上了裤子，将凄惨的衬衫穿在了身上，虽然衬衫的扣子全都崩掉了，但是外套勉强将衬衫包住，而那红肿的胸脯也被遮住了。

鸣人穿上衣服转身一看，只见到宇智波一身衣衫整齐老神在在地在原地看着他。鸣人想起来刚刚宇智波也只是裤链一拉将鸡巴掏了出来将自己操的神智不清，所以根本就不用像自己这样还要可怜巴巴地穿衣服。

鸣人刚想开口损宇智波两句，只见到班长一行人已经走了过来。

“你们俩在小树林干嘛呢？”班长看着鸣人破败的衣衫，和二人明显一副运动过后的样子，突然明白了过来，“你们俩又偷偷打架了？”

鸣人撇着头不知道说什么，只能微微点了点头。

“以和为贵啊，以和为贵啊。”班长扶了扶额头，脑仁都疼了。这两个人一个是第一名一个是第二名，关系不好的传闻传出去院长估计要把自己的皮给剥了。

“没有，” 宇智波突然开口说道，他嘴角扬起，脸上挂着难见的微笑，“我们俩现在关系和好了。”

说罢，他长手一伸搂住了鸣人的肩膀。

鸣人被这阵势搞得吓了一跳，他转头看着宇智波，那双黑色的眼睛里有着明显的笑意。

“是的啊，”鸣人也伸手搂住了宇智波的肩膀，扬起了嘴角，“不打不相识嘛。”

班长见此松了一口气，连忙说道，“宇智波佐助，聚会的地方还有一堆你的生日礼物呢，你快回去拿，大家都等着你呢。”

宇智波点了点头。他收紧了抱着鸣人肩膀的手臂，低沉的声音缓缓响起，“不过我今天已经收到了最好的生日礼物。”

鸣人红了脸颊，但还好是夜晚，其他人都看不出来。

班长不知道宇智波为什么突然冒出来了一句话，但是大家都在聚会处等着他们，就连忙赶了回去了。

鸣人转过头，他看着宇智波的侧脸，突然伸出手捏了捏那高挺精致的鼻尖。宇智波皱起眉头看着他，鸣人却扬起了一个大大的笑容，“我早就想这么做了。”

......

鸣人没想到确定关系后，会是这样的发展趋势。

二人都是alpha，之前没有关注过风花雪月的事情，世界里除了训练就是变强，单调而枯燥。

但是现在，宇智波会带着鸣人坐着黑色冷峻的机甲在星系里穿梭着，一起去看宇宙里那精美绝伦的景色。

鸣人不知道宇智波从哪里找来的那么多好看的地方，但对方只是用一句“之前出去做任务的时候有留心”作为回应。

当然也不仅仅如此。

无论他们是在观察朝气蓬勃的超新星，还是暮色壮丽的红巨星，宇智波总是会将鸣人抱在怀里。五颜六色的光线透过玻璃窗映在了他们的身上，投射出了斑斓的色彩。

而每次观看完美景之后，宇智波都会拉着鸣人在壮丽的宇宙美景中做爱。与其说这是一趟趟旅行，不如说是做爱旅途，而这个冷峻的黑色的机甲更是沦为了二人的性爱修习室。他们在那小小的驾驶室里尽情地探索着人体的美妙，试验了千百种让人脸红心跳的姿势和方法。

鸣人对这些没什么意见，和宇智波做爱他也很舒服。他尤其喜爱宇智波在情动时愈加俊美性感的脸，而每次对方注视自己时，自己也无法抑制住身体的躁动。

然而最近，他的身体开始出现了异常。胸前的两团软肉越来越胀，就连穿衬衫也会撑不住，有几次甚至是将扣子都给崩开了。

鸣人每次洗完澡穿衣服的时候，都无比头疼。他甚至怀疑自己现在有了b罩杯。

当然这些事，宇智波佐助不可能不知道。不过他倒是乐见其成，虽然没有什么明显的表现，但是鸣人从他每次做爱时对于胸前这两坨肉的喜爱程度就知道宇智波脑子里在想什么了。

“我觉得我要看医生了。”一次晚上，他躺在驾驶室的小床上对身边的alpha说道。

“怎么了？”宇智波熟练地伸出手将鸣人揽入了怀里，声音带着一丝慵懒。

“你知道怎么了。”鸣人转过身子看着宇智波，“我是个男性alpha啊，你不觉得我的胸很不正常吗？”

宇智波看着他，眸色深了几分，“我觉得还不错。”

“问题不出在你身上，你当然觉得不错。”鸣人报复性地捏了捏宇智波的鼻尖，哼哼了两声，生气地转过身子，“算了，睡觉吧！”

第二天早上，宇智波还在睡梦中，但一声尖叫让他猛然惊醒。

他连忙起身赶往声音的来源处，只见到鸣人穿着睡袍一脸生无可恋的样子。

宇智波走上前去，鸣人抬起湿漉漉的眼睛看向他，仿佛是遭受了巨大的打击。

“你这个乌鸦嘴，” 鸣人抽泣着，声音有些微微颤抖，“我真的出奶了。”


	6. 你要怎么补偿我？

鸣人拢起衣服，但还是有几滴白色的液体从衣服的缝隙里流了出去，落在了地上，隐约散发着奶香。

“要我帮你吗？” 宇智波没有表现出什么震惊的样子，反倒是主动询问起来。

虽然俩人亲密接触了不知道多少遍了，但是鸣人还是觉得羞耻无比。他态度坚决，将上衣兜紧，死活都不肯接受宇智波的帮忙。

“我自己洗一洗就好了！”鸣人的一张脸都熟透了，一双眼睛湿润无比，连带着眼角都红了起来，“你先去做早饭吧，我好饿。”

宇智波看了鸣人一眼，才将目光从那鼓出的胸脯处收回。他点了点头，随即就转身往机甲内部走去。

鸣人等了片刻，宇智波的身影终于在眼前消失不见，取而代之的是一阵阵油滋滋响的声音。他用纸巾简单擦了两遍胸前的奶汁，随手扔进了垃圾桶里。接着，他迅速打开智脑，调出了许久未见的机甲。随之一声令下，黑色机甲的后背被弹开，一个金色的机甲迅速从中钻了出去。

做饭的宇智波当然没错过机甲被弹出的巨大声响。但即使他行动迅速换上了装备，也及不上机甲光速般的跳跃。

等他赶到弹出装置时，留给他的只有流星般的金色光芒，在黑色的宇宙中闪耀着。

”鸣人...” 宇智波微微咬牙，冷漠的脸上难得闪过了几丝裂痕，“等我找到你...”

跳跃了不知道多少个时间点，鸣人驾着机甲终于赶到了学校。

他没有直奔自己的寝室，或者是机甲系的训练室，而是直接赶到了医药系的实验室。医药系有很多omega，看到机甲系的第二名出现在实验室门口，开始窃窃私语起来。

鸣人长相帅气，身材平日里也颇为照顾一起做任务的omega，虽然是机甲系的第二名，但是比那神龙不见尾的第一名要受欢迎多了。不过鸣人平日里都喜欢呆在训练室里操练，这次难得出现在医药系门口，虽然看起来不知道为什么比平时的气势弱了不少，但帅气的容貌修长的身材还是惹来了众多omega的瞩目。

但鸣人没心思去管这些omega的心思，他直奔医药系只有一个目的，那就是找到维多利。

而当鸣人正要往实验室里走去，一个容貌不输维多利的omega在门口处拦住了他。

“鸣人...” omega声音有些软软的，配上那张泫然若泣的小脸让所有alpha看了都怜爱无比，当然这些alpha里并不包括鸣人。

鸣人匆匆看了omega一眼，眼熟的相貌让他想起来自己貌似曾经和他一起做过任务。出于对于omega的尊重，鸣人还是停了下来，耐心地问道，“请问有什么事吗？”

“鸣人，我们之前一起做过任务。”omega微微往鸣人的身边靠了靠，“任务结束的时候我给了你联系方式，可是你根本没有加我的智脑好友。”

“不好意思，我当时忘记了。” 鸣人虽然嘴上搭着话，但是眼睛一直透过人群往实验室中心看过去，果然维多利正在实验室给一个教授模样的人讲着什么。

“维多利！” 鸣人大喊了一声，实验室里的所有人顿时将目光移向了门口处，“维多利，你快出来，我找你有事情！”

维多利的脸上闪过了一丝惊讶，但片刻后又换上了那副甜美的笑容。她对身边的教授说了几句，放下手中的器具便向门口走去。

那个男性omega看着鸣人叫着维多利一副急切的样子，面上漏出了几分难看的神色。

“维多利你不好好保住你医药系第一的位置，整天还在想着风花雪月吗？” 维多利刚一走进他们，男性omega便开口嘲讽起来，吐出了几句难听的话。

“风花雪月也要比整天打扮的花枝招展像只孔雀要强。” 维多利面带微笑，似乎刚刚的话对她没什么影响。但男性omega脸色就没那么好看了，他求助般看了看鸣人，但鸣人明显一副没有在乎刚刚交锋的样子，只得气恼地转身走了。

“你魅力好大啊，鸣人。”维多利朝鸣人眨了眨眼睛，“我要真的是你女朋友不得被撕个稀巴烂。”

“别说这些不重要的事情了，”鸣人抓了抓自己的脑袋，“我找你有急事，而且想来想去只有找你了。”

“是关于那个药的事吗？” 维多利挑了挑眉，难掩一丝兴奋。

“是...也不是..” 鸣人有些吞吞吐吐，“我们找个安静的地方聊吧。”

维多利朝他点了点头，随后就挽起了鸣人的手臂顺从地依偎在了上面，“鸣人，快带人家走吧。” 维多利的眼神不冷不热，声音却甜腻无比。

鸣人有些恶寒，但还是将维多利带入了自己的机甲内，几个瞬间，机甲便从原地消失了。

...

鸣人吞吞吐吐地将事情大概给维多利讲了一遍，首先是为了保证视频不会被泄漏强调自己绝对是每天按时在吃药，然后忽略了所有的他和宇智波xxoo的事情，只留下了几个重要的时间转折点。

“所以你们每天都在做爱，然后你就出奶了？” 

没想到讲了这么多，维多利倒是抓住重点直接问了出来。鸣人一下子羞红了脸，他揽了揽自己的衣襟，觉得无法直视眼前的omega。

维多利笑了笑，继续问道，“他每次操你的时候都操进去生殖腔了吗？”

鸣人红着脸微微点了点头。

”很好，很好。” 维多利笑了一声，一双秀美的眼睛轻轻眯起，“你们简直太听话了，不仅满足了实验要求，还超额完成了任务。”

“那现在我要怎么办？” 鸣人急切道。

“让我先看看你的奶子什么样吧。” 维多利精致的小脸上依旧是甜美的笑容，神态如常不疑有他。

鸣人想着自己作为男性alpha给omega看奶子也没什么好害臊的，更何况维多利还是个医生。于是他便脱掉了上衣，一瞬间，一对蜜色的大奶子从里面跳了出来。奶晕轻轻晃着，乳尖上还残留着几滴奶白色的液体，散发着带着腥臊味儿的乳香。

“前几个星期其实也没有这么大...” 鸣人咽了口吐沫，alpha残留的自尊让他微微梗直了脖颈，硬着头皮问着眼前的omega。

维多利淡色的眸子轻轻晃动，她随即抬头微笑，“应该是药物作用下造成的出奶现象，你应该没有怀孕，不过为了以防万一我还是带着你去检查一下。”

“怀孕？” 鸣人瞪大了眼睛，“怎么可能，我连生殖腔都没发育完全啊。”

“你发育的不全，还不是被宇智波佐助操进去了？” 维多了似笑非笑地看着他。

鸣人一下子不知道怎么回应，只能虚掩了一下上身的衣物。

“你应该没有那么容易怀孕的，”维多利出口安慰道，“不过我们首先要解决的是要把这对奶子给裹起来，要不然晃来晃去很容易影响市容的。”

话音落下，维多利打开智脑的空间囊，从中取出了一个粉色的蕾丝胸罩，看样子至少有C罩杯。 

“你真幸运，鸣人。我本来要送一个人生日礼物，刚好被你用上了。” 维多利举着粉色的物什向鸣人走近，她笑容依旧，“我来帮你穿上吧。”

鸣人一愣，他看着从来都没接触过的女性胸罩，一脸茫然。

维多利朝他安抚地笑了笑，随后抬起鸣人的胳膊套了进去。粉色的乳罩将一对奶子紧紧地包裹在了里面，尺寸不大不小刚刚好。

鸣人觉得有些呼吸困难，僵硬着运动着手臂，劲瘦的腰肢也随之舒展开来。

虽然是女性用品，或许是鸣人骨架没有普通alpha那么大，粉色的乳罩穿在鸣人身上倒没有多么违和，反倒是配着紧实的腰部有一种胸大腰细的感觉了。

”好奇怪。“ 鸣人掂量了下乳罩的边缘，浑身都透着不适感。他随后穿上了衬衫外套等等等一堆衣服，将胸脯紧紧包了起来，不得不说，的确比之前好多了，即使是旁人看出来也会是觉得鸣人练出了大胸肌而已。

鸣人露出如负释重的神色，他嘴角扬起，朝着维多利露出了笑容，“多谢你了。”

维多利点了点头，随后便往前走，“我们接下来去检查身体吧。”

鸣人连忙跟上，但刚走几步维多利却突然转过了身子，“有一个不好的消息我要告诉你。”

“什么？” 

“其实拿你和宇智波做实验我并没有告诉他。” 维多利脸上的笑容逐渐消失，“我刚刚走得太急，忘记检验智脑上的窃听设备了。”

“什么意思？” 鸣人一脸茫然，但内心本能般的警觉感猛然升起。刹那间，他挟起维多利迅速闪开，原地已经留下了一个巨大的深坑。鸣人抬头望去，只见空中赫然升起了一架深紫色的巨大机甲。机甲右肢的导弹发射处还残留着几丝火气，似乎刚刚地面的深坑就是此物所致。

紫色机甲丝毫没有停下，只是一瞬间，它就闪移到了鸣人和维多利的身边，举起右手便要继续攻击。

鸣人迅速命令智脑打开机甲，电光火石间，他和维多利钻进了机甲，立即打开了防护罩。然而还是晚了一瞬，防护罩没有波及的地方遭受了重创。金色机甲的下半身被无情地击穿，留下了一个骇人的缺口。

金色机甲如同自己的手足，鸣人心中难受无比，但眼前的情况并不允许他多想。他只能靠着残余的机甲能量不断在空中跳跃，试图逃出紫色机甲的追击。

但紫色机甲越追越紧，丝毫不给鸣人留有逃命的机会。不断逼近的导弹攻击已经快要消耗殆尽鸣人机甲上所有的能量。突然，金色机甲一个踉跄暴露了身上的弱点处。鸣人顿觉不妙，连忙开始补救，但为时以晚，一个凶猛的炮弹已经迎面而来，直直地撞在了防护罩最为薄弱的地方。

鸣人咬紧牙拼尽了全力，就在要消耗力气的最后一瞬，一个黑色的机甲突然从天而降，挡住了炮弹的攻击。这支凶猛的炮弹也瞬间在闪电般的能量波里化成了粉末。  
“佐助——！” 鸣人又惊又喜，他架着金色的机甲跑到了黑色的机甲身边，嘴里有很多话想说，然而他的内心还处于劫后余生的无力中，不知道该开口说什么。

黑色机甲只是展开了上臂，将金色机甲微微揽在了身后。随后，独属于宇智波冷淡的声音响起，“你先找个地方躲起来。其他的...我们之后再说。”

鸣人的身体莫名打了个寒颤，他嗯了一声，知道自己此时再呆在原地也是给宇智波添麻烦，还不如赶紧补充能量修理机甲，之后再来帮宇智波。

维多利德声音突然在此时响起，“宇智波佐助，尽情使用你的能力吧...鸣人之后也不会有事的。”

黑色机甲隐约间点了点头。鸣人听得一头雾水，但是维多利劝他赶快远离主战场为他们二人腾出战斗空间，鸣人不疑有他立刻驾驶着机甲远去了。

一直跳跃到了适合的位置，鸣人找到了一个山洞停了下来。他打开机甲，放出了维多利，并释放出智脑开始对机甲维修起来。

“维多利，” 鸣人神色严肃，“我有很多问题要问你。”

“对不起，”维多利脸上沾了几点灰尘，露出了抱歉的神色，“我今天差点害死你。”

“...到底发生了什么？听起来你好像认识宇智波很久了？”

“我其实并不是和宇智波佐助多么熟悉，”维多利摇了摇头，“只不过我们两个曾经被同一个组织掌控。”

“什么组织？” 鸣人皱起眉头。

“宇智波之后会全部告诉你的。” 维多利止住了嘴。她打开智脑，从空间囊里拿出了小型飞行器，“那个紫色机甲不是宇智波佐助的对手，你大可放心在这里等他。但我要先走了。”

维多利德神色有些悲戚。鸣人从来没见过她这种样子，忍不住开口问道，“你怎么了？”

“没事。” 只是一瞬，维多利德脸色便恢复了正常。她坐上飞行器，朝鸣人打了声招呼，开着飞行器离去了。

鸣人心中满是疑惑，但他摇了摇头，开始继续操控着智脑修理着机甲。

果然没有多时，黑色的机甲便出现在了山洞口。黑色的机甲落在地上扬起了一阵尘土，而其后背也随之打开，一个高大的人影从机甲里跳了出来。

鸣人有些惊喜，他往前跑过去，想要看看宇智波有没有受伤。

但他刚跑过去，就想跑回来了。  
宇智波身上还穿着他们分别时的那件衣服，上面疑似还粘着几滴油渍，一看就是做饭太用力留下的。

这身滑稽的家居服在宇智波的身上依旧被穿出了非凡俊美的气质。他抱着双手一步一步地走近鸣人，一张脸上没什么表情，但鸣人当然知道事情没这么简单。

退至退无可退处，鸣人被抵在了山洞的石壁上。他看着眼前的人，知道事情不妙，便装出了一副受伤的可怜神色来卖惨。

而宇智波似乎根本不吃这套，冷淡的声音缓缓响起，“为什么要跑？”

鸣人微微低头，不知如何回答。自己产奶这件事怎么说怎么觉得尴尬啊。

突然一阵奶香味蔓延在二人的中间。鸣人脸色瞬间爆红——他怎么会在紧张的时候出奶？！

宇智波眸色深沉，他猛地撕开了鸣人的上衣，力气之大连同着好几件衣服一起扯开了。鸣人刚想拦住却发现已经来不及了，而自己还穿着只有女性才会有的乳罩，简直丢死人了。

”这是维多利给你穿的？” 宇智波挑了挑眉看着鸣人，开口说道。

“嗯嗯...”鸣人点头，“她来帮我。”

鸣人看宇智波没什么表情波动，自己心里倒是先不舒服起来了，怎么了，维多利看到自己的奶子就没事吗？

“是她给我穿的。” 鸣人又强调了一遍。

宇智波不冷不热地点了点头，嘴里的话却让鸣人吓了一跳，“我不担心维多利，毕竟她只喜欢女人。”

“什么？” 鸣人愕住。但他想了想之前和维多利德相处，好像维多利的确从来没有对自己的alpha信息素产生过任何感觉。

鸣人还沉浸在对自己告白过的omega是个女同的事实里，眼前的alpha却已经摸上了那双大奶子。

鸣人回过神来，对方霸道冷冽的信息素已经猛然爆发了出来。那浑厚的味道环绕着自己的身体，让鸣人浑身发软。

鸣人低头，粉色的乳罩正流着滴滴的白色液体，滴在了alpha的鞋子上。鸣人只觉得胸又涨又疼，他想解开乳罩，但双手发软怎么也解不开。

“奶子疼....” 鸣人隐隐带着哭腔，眨着湿漉漉的蓝色眼睛朝着眼前的alpha说道。

宇智波的几把一瞬间立了起来。粉色的乳罩勾勒着奶子的形状，浅色的蕾丝边透着蜜色的肌肤。他知道乳罩下的乳尖正汩汩往外流着奶，就连十里外的alpha都能闻到奶汁的骚甜味。估计那些alpha也没见过像这样比omega还骚的人。

奇怪的绿帽联想让宇智波的心底陡然升起了一股暴虐欲。在刚刚的战斗中，他释放出了身体的所有能量，后遗症造成的性欲旺盛在见到鸣人后更是水深火热。

宇智波指挥着鸣人跪在了地上，当然，他早已在坑洼不平的土地上铺上了一层毯子。

“捧着奶子。” 宇智波的声音冷冽。

鸣人早已被自家alpha的信息素冲击的脑子都昏了，现在更是对方说什么自己就做什么。他轻轻把奶罩往下拉了拉，用双手捧着软软的蜜色奶子。两个红色的乳尖半隐半现地露了出来，正往外冒着汁水。

“你要怎么补偿我？” 宇智波眼睛轻轻眯起，一张俊美的脸上像是没什么波动。

鸣人的眼睛湿漉漉的，长长的睫毛微微颤抖。他好想靠近眼前的alpha，但是对方似乎有点生气了。

“请老公...吃我的奶子。” 鸣人的声音如同细蚊，一张带着猫须的脸上漾着一种别样的天真。

宇智波的额角瞬间爆起来几根青筋。他喉结微动，半晌后才开口说道，“真应该让那些喜欢你的omega看看你现在的样子。”

鸣人本能般摇了摇头。似乎是急于补救，他往前凑了一步，松开了手中的奶子，拉开了alpha那鼓着一大坨的裤裆。一瞬间，一根又长又粗的鸡巴弹了出来。

鸣人脸色红了红，他抬头望去，宇智波的脸上依旧没什么表情，像是这粗壮炙热的鸡巴根本不属于他。

鸣人双手捧着滚烫的性器将其缓缓插入了乳沟里，乳尖上冒出的汁水不断被挤压到了几把的顶部，冒着淫靡的味道。

鸣人不断用乳肉磨蹭着几把，直至把那里嫩嫩的肌肤已经磨红磨破了，也不见对方释放出来。鸣人心里有些懊恼，双手一松，表示不想干了。

头顶的alpha似乎时低笑了一声，鸣人抬头望去，只见那张出众的脸上带着明显的笑意，连带着整张脸都生动起来。

鸣人眨了眨眼睛，顿时觉得自己不气了。

不知道什么时候，宇智波已经和鸣人一起坐在了地上。宇智波将鸣人抱在了身上，他双手几下便解开了鸣人怎么都解不开的乳罩。一瞬间，一双柔软的蜜色大奶子便跳了出来，弹了两下宣告着存在感。

鸣人舒服地呻吟了一声，他伸出双臂环住了alpha的脖子，用下身轻轻蹭着还在硬邦邦的几把。

宇智波抱紧了鸣人的腰部，摸着腹部若隐若现的肌肉曲线。鸣人双腿修长，小腿结实有力，浑身也都被一层薄薄的肌肉覆盖着，除了一双大奶子，怎么看都和柔弱沾不上边。但正是这幅身体让宇智波觉得上瘾，alpha属性让鸣人带着一份野性的天真，又野又欲。

宇智波解开了鸣人的裤子，鸣人的后穴处早已湿透了，正滴答滴答地流着水。

他凑到了鸣人的脖颈处，舔着那里的腺体，继而用牙齿轻咬着，缓缓注入了自己的信息素。而他的性器也埋入了湿热嫩滑的后穴，被里面的嫩肉狠狠地绞着。

鸣人被脖子上的刺痛拉回了一丝理智，他低下头，宇智波的高挺鼻梁正蹭着自己的腺体。那双薄唇吻着脖颈处的肌肤，并渐渐往下，凑到了柔软的乳肉上。

“好痒...” 鸣人轻轻喘气，alpha的黑色硬发刺着柔嫩的乳晕，乳尖忍不住流出了更多奶水。

奶水流得太多，鸣人觉得自己乳尖都在发痒。他抱着宇智波，轻轻说道，”你吸一吸...” 而黑发alpha也没有拒绝邀请，他咬上了乳晕和乳尖，不断吸吮着腥甜味的汁水。

鸣人觉得一股酥麻感从乳尖传来，直直顶到了天灵盖。后穴处的敏感处也不断被大几把操着，几把的头部对着生殖腔不断捅入，刺激着更为敏感的内壁。

鸣人浑身发红，像是熟透了。他的浑身各处都在冒着水，蒸腾着极致的情欲。他张开嘴，热气从他的舌尖冒出。意识模糊间，他将眼前的黑发alpha抱在怀中，容忍着对方所做的一切，容忍着对方在自己身上进行的所有探索。

不知道过了多久，鸣人的身上已经变得凄凄惨惨的，浑身都是不知名的液体，奶水的腥甜味儿包裹着他整个身子，像是刚从奶罐里浸泡了一遍。那根硕大的几把还在后穴里埋着，鸣人动了动，却被抱得更紧了。

“别动。” 宇智波声音喑哑，带着一丝明显的满足。

鸣人此时彻底清醒了过来。刚刚的回忆一溜烟地全部涌上了脑海，他之前连奶子都不敢让宇智波看，今天可倒好，主动给对方乳交了。

这宇智波平时看着怪正经，之前做爱也没展现过什么别样的爱好，今天将大奶子的水吸了个干净。如果是几个月前，有人对他说，机甲系第一名会在某一天吸你的奶子，鸣人肯定会打爆那个人的脑袋。

尴尬归尴尬，但是正事还是要说。

鸣人趁着事后的贤者时间一股脑地把所有问题都问了个遍，得此了解了宇智波的悲惨身世和身不由己。虽然自己也是孤儿，但是对方被操控的人生好像比自己还要惨一些。

“嗯嗯，就这些了。” 

鸣人抬头看向宇智波，这张俊美出众的脸上印着几口自己的牙印，被汗水浸湿的头发散落在额间上，随意又性感。

鸣人心中一动，扬起嘴角开口道，

“给你一个机会去杜绝我身边的omega追求者。”

...

这些天木叶学院并不平静。

要说是什么，那再也没有机甲系第一和第二公开搞AA恋自曝恋情更为轰动了。

宇智波佐助从来没登陆过的智脑朋友圈突然晒出了一张照片。照片上的二人慵懒地靠在沙发上看着刚出的电影，年级第二更是被第一隐隐抱在怀里。配文只有简单的二字：“官宣。”

一瞬间，所有的社交圈八卦圈都爆炸了，所有人都在讨论着什么时候二人在一起的，更有人谣言二人其中一人是omega伪装成了alpha云云。

不过这一切都不关二人的事了，他们早已驾着机甲去了那个他们第一次并肩战斗的星球上，来了一次难忘的回忆之旅。

*完结啦！！！


End file.
